


Revival

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Rodney is lovely fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Tao of Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

Rodney's still in the white hospital scrubs, the bottoms of his feet are tender, and he feels as though he's been running a marathon for days. John's on one side of him, his hand brushing against Rodney's elbow every so often for support, to keep Rodney steady, and Teyla is on the other, her hand warm on his shoulder offering a serene calm that Rodney feels down to his bones. Ronon, Carson, and Elizabeth are walking behind him, smiling behind him, Rodney knows, and waiting to catch him if he falls. Radek walks ahead of them all, turning back every few steps to look at them all, to smile at Rodney, at their victory.

When they reach the main hallway, people start to approach, smiling when they see Rodney. There are simple words, waves, and sometimes they approach, looking to John and Teyla, Ronon and Carson for approval.

"It's okay," Rodney says, looking at his friends, and they step aside and Rodney's enveloped in more hugs than he can remember receiving.

It continues as they make their way to the infirmary, until Carson pulls the curtain and declares the space off-limits and insists that Rodney rest.

As Rodney closes his eyes, lets sleep creep up on him now that he knows he'll be here, that his friends will be here, when he wakes up, he feels hands brush his forehead, lips press to his brow and cheek, and strong fingers squeezing his own.

He smiles and sleeps.


End file.
